Tyranny of Heaven
by Freedom Deluxe
Summary: After Orpheus’ death, his allys are scattered. Angela in pain, Jesse hopeless, and Gabriel broken. But Genji still has hope. He attempts to reunite them under the newly reformed Overwatch, only to find that they may not be so accepting of the future. Especially Angela. Will she honor the name of her fiancé, Kenny? Or will she live in sorrow, like Orpheus. Sequel to Hopless Kingdom.


The rain pounded on the roof of Angela's house. She found it somewhat comforting, half asleep still. She was doing better but was still likely to never fully recover from her loss. Eventually Angela fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

She woke up at eight o'clock. Did her usual routine of brushing teeth, showering and changing clothes. Once Angela had reached the kitchen, she heard an unexpected ring of her doorbell. Walking up to the door she looked through the peephole, and saw the silhouette of Genji waiting patiently.

Angela unlocked the multiple locks on her door and disarmed her alarm system. She opened the door and there stood Genji in a new carbon black and blue chassis.

"Good morning Angela. It has been quite some time." Genji said.

"Yes it has Genji. Almost a year since we last spoke." Angela said.

"Yes, not since Orpheus defeated Doomfist." Genji said.

"It seems like it was a lifetime ago." Angela said sadly.

"I hate to intrude, but please may I come in? I have something to discuss with you. Someone needs your help, Dr. Ziegler." Genji said.

"Please come in then, I apologize. However I have no idea why someone would need my help." Angela said.

She led Genji to the living room and made herself some coffee. She offered Genji some.

"No thank you, Dr. Ziegler. If you do not mind to make tea however, I would gladly indulge in it." Genji said.

Angela came back with a cup of tea in one had and coffee in the other. She handed Genji his tea, then she sat down across from him.

"So what brings you here, Genji?" Angela said.

"I'll get right to the point. Overwatch is back. In full force, after the defeat if Talon, they're the ones that had to go underground. There was two new Overwatch headquarters made in Anchorage, Alaska and Plymouth, England. I have been asked to see if you would rejoin our ranks. Your brilliance is invaluable." Genji said.

"Well it is good to see Overwatch on the upside of something for once. But my question remains unanswered. Why me?" Angela said.

"Your one of the most brilliant minds of the 21st century, and you have experience in fields that nobody else does." Genji said, trying to sway her.

"I know what you want. You have it away the moment you said his name. Orpheus was a flawed monster that never should've been created. But he was, and he done everything in his power to do right, up until the end. I will not participate in this. Overwatch is supposed to be different than Talon. Yet we do this?" Angela said becoming frustrated.

"Angela, I understand why you are angry. It is a sensitive subject, but our top researchers think they found a way to upgrade human DNA with certain animal genomes, without the adverse effects. They reverse engineered the serum created by Dr. O'Deorain, and effectively purified it." Genji said.

"You want me to take part in the same work that took my husband away from me?" Angela rhetored angrily.

"I know how it sounds. But if I had any other options I would not have come here." Genji said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. I'll put some though into it." Angela said.

"I am truly sorry." Genji said.

He then turned and silently walked to the door, and out of Angela's house.

Angela was still in disbelief. She wasn't upset with Genji, truthfully, she had no idea what she felt. She was infuriated, sad, upset, and curious. She sat her coffe down on the table and walked back to her kitchen, opening a cabinet, she took out a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. Turning the bottle up, Angela took several large drinks, and fully intended to keep drinking until she felt nothing.

Later at the Anchorage watchpoint, there were more experiments being conducted. Along with the yet to be activated Project Xiphos, another was underway. Project Immortal was already underway. Immortal was a relatively small operation, only consisting of two voluntary subjects, but had a huge team of doctors and scientists on board. Including Dr. Connor Hagen, who is primed to work on Xiphos if it gets the all clear. The main objective of Immortal was to create two cyberized super soldiers, codenamed Deathgrin and Basilisk.

Deathgrin was a healthy twenty-four year old male subject who volunteered for augmentation. Basilisk was a twenty six year old male subject diagnosed with a never before seen strain of tuberculosis. This strain of the bacteria is highly volatile against any treatment methods. Basilisk will be outfitted with a new respiratory system to circulate his air quicker. It is also theorized this will make him more combat efficient.

Both of their augments start the same, but eventually divert. Their hearts, spine, and eyes, will be replaced with cybernetic parts superior to the organic counterparts. They will both receive a cerebral cortex upgrade. Making them able to access and process any information in milliseconds, making them incredibly dangerous in combat. Then the skeletal structure of the subjects will be removed and replaced with a chromium endoskeleton. After that, only the necessary components of a human are to be left, lungs heart, and the normal skull. Everything else is replaced by self sustaining mechanisms. Once the internal work is done, the two subjects diverge.

Deathgrin is to be covered in a vanadium steel and chromium compound coated in pure tungsten. He will be the heavyweight of the duo. Covered in heavy plated armor, but not so much as to weigh him down in combat. He is colored a dark red with blue accents. He will be fitted with a flamethrower in each wrist, creating the hottest flames known to man. A molten volcano core is what powers the flame. A missile launcher in his chest and micro missile launchers on his shoulders. Hydraulic pistons are placed in the joints to aid in combat and movement practicality. Deathgrin in also outfitted with a 5.mm caliber mini gun that can unfold from his left forearm and take place of his hand. The weapon generates its own ammo. The armor piercing rounds are discharged at a rate of almost seventeen hundred rounds per fourty-five seconds.

Basilisk is the lightly armored and agile one. Armored with a graphene reinforced magnesium and steel alloy. Basilisk's design is based on maximum speed and agility. He features a sleek aerodynamic design in silver metallic tones, with orange accents. His main weapons are his dual bladed wrist blades mounted on each wrist. He can also fire electrically charged snare nets, able to shock and incapacitate. Basilisk can deploy a specially designed flashbang that he can drop from his chest. He is also equipped with retractable carbon fiber pads on his feet that make Basilisk dead silent when walking on any surface. Basilisk can also retract his right hand and form a long double-sided sword that is made from a chromium and titanium alloy.

Both of the operatives are extensively trained in multiple martial art forms based on their abilities. Both of them have thrusters in their hands and feet, used for flight. Deathgrin has extra rockets on his elbows to power his fists.

While these men were being turned into living weapons, Genji had to return to the Anchorage Watchpoint empty handed. He had desperately hoped Angela would have made amends with her pasts. However he understood how and why she had not. He had work to do still. There were two other individuals out there. Jesse McCree, and Gabriel Reyes.

Angela woke up in her bathroom floor. She smelled alcohol immediately. The pounding headache and recent memory gap explained everything. She hoisted herself up, picking up a tipped over bottle with some whiskey still in it. She opened the window above her toilet and threw it out. Angela was furious with herself. She went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. After that a shower was in order. She walked out of the bathroom fresh and clean, only to find that it was pitch dark outside. Walking to her bedroom Angela she's the bathrobe and found her clothes in the dresser. She jumped on the bed finding her phone rolled up in the blankets. It was 3:27 am by the looks of it. Angela put it on charge and rolled over, ready to sleep when she heard a gunshot go off outside.

She jolted up in bed and gently peered out of the shades to see two men wrestling over a gun, on the other side of the street, another body was lying on the ground. The gun wildly fired two more times before it was knocked from the attackers hand. After that, his feet were took out from him and a knife driven into his head. The survivor knelt down to the other body and let out a desperate cry for help.

Angela was frightened but still, she ran to her door. She put on some slides and ran outside. The man saw her immediately and signaled her over. The man wore a blood soaked black suit. Had mid length black hair and a short black beard. A woman who had suffered a single gunshot to the chest lay on the ground. Angela had to think fast.

"I'm a doctor, I need you to hurry and as gently as possible pick her up and follow me." Angela said.

The man did so and they ran into her house. She threw everything off of her living room table.

"Set her down here, then I need you to find me a towel or a shirt, something to soak up the blood. After that I need you to find the house phone and call the ambulance." Angela said.

The man did so swiftly and with no mistakes. Angela took to suit jacket he gave her and put it over top of her wound. Putting pressure on it.

"The paramedics are on their way!" The man spoke loudly.

"Okay, now I need you to find me some tape or gauze, we need to seal the wound, or she's gonna get a collapsed lung." Angela said.

The man ran off to find what was needed. Then Angela realized just how much blood was being lost. It was pooling in her white carpet. The bullet must have went all the way through her torso, tearing up everything in its wake.

Then the man came back with a roll of duct tape. Angela removed the jacket and he covered the wound. Then they rolled her on her side and confirmed an exit wound. Angela made him tape that up too. Just then they heard tires screech to a halt outside.

Paramedics burst in with a gurney and everything. They strapped her to it and swiftly took her to the ambulance. The man was swiftly behind them. He seemed oddly calm yet equally distressed. He jumped in the ambulance and as soon as the doors shut, it drove off. Angela standing in her doorway still trying to take it all in.

She sat down contemplating what to do next.


End file.
